Josie Tilbury
Josie is a vampire and the leader of the Canadian Coven, formerly being a nomadic vampire. There are four other members in her coven, including her mate Daniel Boone, her sister Sara, and her own mate Nathan. She and her coven are vegetarians and are shown to be very civilized. Biography Early life Josephine Hannah "Josie" Tilbury was born to a young couple in the small town of Fox Creek, Canada in 1960, along with a older sister named Sara. Her parents divorced when she was three years old. Josie didn't get along with her mother, who cheated on her father with drugs. After her mother was arrested, Josie remained close with her father and her older sister. Josie was frequently bullied at school. This made her very empathetic and sensitive to those who had also expierenced pain in their lives. Josie planned on becoming an author after she graduated from high school. Despite not being popular, she was still considered to be very attractive and beautiful, though she was oblivious to this fact. She gave wonderful wedding gift when her sister married Nathan and gave birth to a son named Jeremy. Josie lover her nephew and developed a close bond with him while her sister and brother-in-law went out on several occasions. One day, a vampire named Conrad ventured into the town, on the lookout for gifted humans to change. He traveled throughout all the world with his vampire servants, looking for exceptional humans. He spotted Josie walking home and sensed that she would be a powerful vampire. Conrad abducted her on the spot, bit her, and took her back to his home while she experienced the painful transformation. He was excited to find out that she possessed the ability to replicate another person's ability. He had difficulties in dealing with this newborn vampire. Josie was fiercely independent and powerful who had no loyalty for Conrad. He tried to keep her distracted with replicating the powers of other vampires, but before the end of her year as a newborn, Josie was repelled and horrified by what she had become after killing Conrad's most faithful servants. Her creator was able to escape, but Josie chased him for turning her into a monster. For nearly a week, Josie kept on following Conrad, but she decided to let him go since she was already far away from home. Despite been a vampire, Josie was afraid to tell her family the truth or hurting them. During her travels through the woods, she encountered the Cullen family when they were hunting a wild bear. Josie was quite interested in their diet and decided to become a vegetarian like them. Carlisle Cullen taught her the techniques in drinking animal blood. For nearly a week, she began to accept and feel comfortable after killing a few animals. Carlisle and Esme offered her to join the family, but Josie declined their offer since she already has a family to look after. Before leaving, Carlisle warns Josie not to put her family at risk and told her about the Volturi and the laws they had created in the vampire world. Josie understood his warning and returned to Alberta. Two years of learning how to control her thirst, she reunited with Nathan, Sara, and Jeremy. She was very happy to see them, but she promised that she wouldn't tell them. After seeing them safe, she was willing to go away until things change. When her mother returned to the house, Josie witnessed Sara and Nathan been shot and rushes over to save them. Before her mother was about kill her grandchildren, Josie knew what it was like of been vampire and knocked her unconscious rather than killing her. Josie walked towards Sara and Nathan and turned them into vampires as well. After leaving her nephew with her father, she was able to carry both her sister and brother-in-law into the forest. She killed a large wild bear after they completed the transformation and taught them how to drink animal blood which gave them a little control over their thirst for human blood. A few months later, Josie, Sara, and Nathan returned to Fox Creek when they formed a coven for themselves. She and Sara went to their father and revealed of what they were. They asked him if he wanted to be a vampire, but he declined, stating that he had his life here. It saddened her, but, she and Sara vowed to take care of him for the rest of his life since. Josie and Sara continued to visit him everyday until October 31, 1990. Her father was transported to a hospital when he was suffering cancer. Josie, Sara, and Nathan went to the hospital to see him, but he was already dying. Josie offered her father a chance to be saved, but he told her to save a young graduate who was also dying from cancer. As he dies, Josie and Sara spend their moments while Nathan was able to find the graduate. The graduate's name was Daniel Booth. Josie entered his room and turned him into a vampire. ''Breaking Dawn'' Josie was briefly mentioned in Breaking Dawn when Carlisle sent a message to her about the situation. Josie refused since she couldn't put her nephew at risk if the Volturi learned about this. ''Rising Dawn'' She first appeared in Rising Dawn where she and her family agreed to aid the British Coven and the Olympic Coven in their open rebellion against the Volturi. Physical Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Ability Replication Main Article: Ability Replication Relationships Daniel Sara Nathan Category:Albertan Coven Category:Females Category:Mated Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Vegetarians